And You Are? Isabella's Point Of View
by geninkitty
Summary: This is the same story as "And You Are?", but in Izzy's POV. See what she was thinking throughout her amnesia, and what she thought of her friends when she didn't recognize them. Phineas x Isabella. COMPLETED!
1. Helping Out

Chapter 1 – Helping Out

**Ta da! I've started AYA in Izzy's POV! And on the same day that I ended the original AYA. Shocking, huh?**

**Some notes to start off with:**

**This is pretty much the EXACT same story as AYA, only in Izzy's POV. If you have not read AYA yet, I suggest you do.**

**You may have noticed I just completely skipped the first chapter. That's 'cuz Izzy wasn't IN that chapter. Go ahead, argue that Izzy could have her own morning montage like Phineas, but I'm not gonna have a totally separate chapter for that. I'm just gonna squeeze a quick one in the beginning of this chapter.**

**There is, once again, no Perry plot. I won't be including the Perry cutaway, either. You've already read that. No Pinky plot or Pinky cutaway, either. Pinky has NOTHING to do with the story.**

**Unlike the Izzy pet name Phineas has for Isabella, she doesn't have a pet name for Phineas. I guess Phin could work, but that's not very cute and everyone uses that. **

**You know how in the last story it switched POV's a lot? Phineas to Ferb to Buford, then back again? I can't really do that again, because it's been done to death and you already know what everyone else is thinking. It's all Izzy's POV from here on out.**

**Again, they are 10 yrs old, so cursing doesn't really exist. Sayings like "Oh Fudge" and "Sugar" are gonna come up a lot. Mature readers know what they really stand for. ~wink~**

**Ugh, too many notes! I realize now that I made a mistake in the last story. The Garcia-Shapiro's live across the street to the Flynn-Fletcher's. In the last story, I said they lived down the street from one another. I'm not gonna contradict the last story, so I'm just gonna use the same mistake in this one, too.**

**Okay, enough ranting. On with the first chapter!**

* * *

It was a bright July morning when I woke up today. Birds singing, sun smiling, all that nice stuff. Today seemed like a great day.

After a quick bowl of cereal with mom and Pinky, I headed down the street to Phineas and Ferb's house. The regular delivery truck was in the driveway, and the gate door was unlocked, as usual. I found Phineas coming from inside the garage carrying a toolbox.

I called out my usual greeting. "Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin'?"

"We're building a spaceship," he replied. He handed blueprints from his back pocket to me.

I looked them over. He never ceases to amaze me, that boy. "Neat. Need any help?" I asked.

He pondered this for a moment, then said, "Well, we need to find some paint."

That reminded me that we had just finished painting Pinky's dog house the day before. "I've got a bunch of paint cans in my garage," I said. "You want me to get them?"

Just then, I heard a _CRASH_. Ferb was collecting supplies from the delivery guy, and he had a whole lot of what looked like sheet metal and Crazy Glue. He seemed to be struggling with it a bit.

"Yeah, and I think we need a few more pairs of hands. Could you get Baljeet and Buford on your way back?" Phineas asked, my attention back on him.

"Sure, no prob," I replied, leaving their yard back to my house. I faintly heard more crashing on my way out. Mom had left the garage door open, and light was able to reach easily into the garage. I had no trouble finding the cans. I loaded them into my red wagon, grabbing paint brushes on my way out.

On my way back to their backyard, I knocked on Baljeet's door. He stood there in his usual overalls, but they had a large tear in them.

"Hey, Baljeet. Why do you have that tear in your clothes?" I asked. Just then, Buford came into view behind him.

Baljeet pointed behind him. "That's why," he said tiredly. Buford just smirked.

I wish I could have ripped that smirk off his face. He's such a jerk, and he's always picking on everyone. But we needed to get back to Phineas.

"Look, I'd _love_ to play 'Beat On Baljeet'," I said sarcastically, "but Phineas needs help building a spaceship. You coming or what?"

Baljeet seemed pretty excited. "Oh, that's _way _better that Buford beating on me!" he exclaimed, running over to my side.

Buford…well, not so much. "Eh, there's nothing else to do."

"Great," I said, not at all happy that Buford was coming along. We set off down our street back to Phineas' backyard. Well, Phineas and _Ferb's_ backyard.

* * *

Not long after the three of us got there, Phineas and Ferb were pretty much done with the spaceship. We all painted on the first layer of paint on the ship. According to Phineas, it still needed two more layers, so that the paint wouldn't peel.

As we looked over the ship, making sure it was completely covered in paint, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Phineas slapping himself in the head. That was kinda strange. I walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Phineas. What's up?" I asked.

He groaned in frustration. "I just realized we forgot to install the air conditioning system in the spaceship."

That was confusing. I thought there was no heat in space. I told him this.

"It is, but if we get close to the sun, we're gonna be burning up!" he replied, standing up.

That didn't seem too much of a problem. Someone just needed to install it while the rest were painting. I jumped at the chance of helping him out. "I don't mind setting it up for you guys."

"But then you won't get to paint." He seemed kinda guilty.

"Aw, that's alright. The parts are probably inside the ship, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, somewhere in the storage closet. I'm pretty sure we have a spare in there."

"Okay. Let me know when you guys are finished with the new layer!" I called out, walking to the spaceship door.

I stepped inside the spaceship, who's door opened all on its own. Futuristic-y, cool. I found the storage closet pretty easily; it was the only door besides the entrance and the bathroom. The air conditioning was in the corner of the closet, underneath some scrap metal. I gathered some tools, and carried it all over to the front of the ship, where all the controls were.

The ceiling was pretty low, so I had no trouble attaching the system. It was surprisingly lighter than I expected. It took only about 5 minutes to get it screwed in, and I found the on switch. But no matter how many times I pressed it, it wouldn't turn on. "Sugar," I muttered under my breath.

I guess it was gonna take longer than I thought.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? Hope you like it!**

**Expect the next chapter later / tomorrow.**


	2. I Hate Air Conditioning

Chapter 2 – I Hate Air Conditioning

**I love the chapter title **** I was originally gonna use it in the original, but "What in the world?" seemed more fitting at the time.**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

I never knew how hard an A/C repair guy's job was until today.

It turns out if you don't plug it in the exact way in the instructions say, which by the way was in SPANISH, the machine won't work at all. "Inserte el enchufe eléctrico en una toma con al menos 1,5 voltios." I may be part Spanish, but even I don't know what the heck that means!

And you can't use 8 inch screws, you have to use 8 ½ inch screws. Who cares if it's ½ inch shorter?!?

I was totally fed up with this stupid A/C thing. But I just kept on working, though I was totally lost and had no clue what I was doing any more.

Phineas and Ferb are really good at this kind of thing, and Phineas was counting on me. I wouldn't have the heart to tell him to his face that I couldn't do one simple task. His triangle-shaped face…cute little nose…the way his hair is always messy but still looks awesome…

I must have gotten more side tracked than I thought, because the next thing I really remember was feeling really hot and stuffy. That reminded me that I had to get back to work, and I was about to grab the screwdriver again when I suddenly heard screaming.

But from where? Inside the ship? Or from…the guys, I think. Wait, why are they screaming? I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I thought I distinctly heard Phineas scream something that stood out.

"Un or ur ives!

Huh? What the heck is going on? "Un or u rives"; what the heck does that mean?

I then realized that some of what he said must have been cut off by everyone else's screaming. If I was right, he seemed to be saying:

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"

That makes more sense.

Wait, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"? Why? What the heck is-?

* * *

**A few parts to explain:**

**The translation for the Spanish thing in the instructions is "Insert the electrical plug into an outlet with at least 1.5 volts." I'm part Spanish like Izzy, and also like Izzy I can't speak it. At least, not fluently. I had to use a Spanish-English translator. **

**Reason for sentence not ending: At the moment she was trying to figure out what the heck was going on, the asteroid hit the ship and knocked her out.**

**Sorry the chapter was kinda short, but I'll make the next one longer!**


	3. Where Am I And Who the Heck Are You?

Chapter 3 – Where Am I, And Who the Heck Are You?

**So, the asteroid has just crashed landed on top of poor Izzy. What will happen when they wake her up?**

* * *

Black.

That's all I could see.

Then I could hear:

"Wake up, Izzy! Please wake up!"

Someone calling. I don't know who, to whom, or why. But they sounded awfully scared. In the back of my head, I hoped they were alright.

And then it got hard to breathe.

I started coughing up whatever was making it was that made it hard to breathe. Everything felt all wet. Water, maybe?

I cracked my eyes open, and everything wasn't black anymore. There was color.

And a bunch of people.

A chubby kid with a black skull shirt on, holding a bucket. Another boy with blue overalls. A tall boy with bright green hair. And a red haired boy leaning over me, looking worried.

Who were all these people?

"Oh, hello," I said timidly.

The red haired boy spoke up. "Uh, hey," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…" I replied, not really sure if it was true. I sat up. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're still in the backyard," he said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," I replied, looking at my surroundings. We seemed to be behind someone's house, because there was a large tree and fence. What startled me was that everything looked like it was covered in soot and ashes; a huge pile of metal was in the middle of the yard.

"Wow, this is a big mess," I managed to say.

The red haired boy still looked worried. "Izzy…do you know what happened?"

"'Izzy'?" Was he still talking to _me_?

"Uh, yeah, that's your nickname, remember?"

No. No, I didn't remember. And that scared me a bit.

Something even scarier came to mind. "Then…what's my real name?" I asked.

He seemed taken aback by this. He exchanged a glance with the green haired boy, then said, "It's Isabella."

"Oh." Isabella. That's a pretty name. And I see where he got Izzy from it. But why couldn't I recognize either name?

I looked down at my feet. On one was a scuffed-up pink shoe, the other a sock with black ash on it.

The only other question I had to ask: "And you are…?" Because I honestly didn't know any of them.

He didn't seem thrilled about my answer.

* * *

**So, Izzy's awake, and has no clue what the heck is going on. I don't blame her; I'd be the same if **_**I **_**woke up surrounded by strangers.**

**Next chapter soon!**


	4. Supposed Friends Plan To Help

Chapter 4 – Supposed Friends Plan To Help

**Okay, so Isabella is TOTALLY confused, and needs help remembering stuff. Thankfully, Phineas and Ferb and everyone else is prepared to help!**

* * *

"Wait…you…don't know who I am?" the red haired boy asked me timidly.

"I don't think so," I replied. "You don't look familiar. I nodded towards the boys behind him. "Neither do they. Am I lost or something?" I asked.

The red haired boy looked behind him at the boy with green hair. He didn't say anything, just…looked at him.

Finally, the green haired boy kneeled down to my sitting level. "Isabella, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" he asked me.

I thought really hard on this. Nothing before the darkness came to mind. "Well…I was lying on the ground. And it was dark. Then everything was wet. And I opened my eyes and saw you guys."

He nodded, then turned to face the red haired boy again.

"I think she has amnesia," he said.

Amnesia? So…I'm supposed to be remembering stuff, but I'm not? That didn't make me feel any better than how I started out.

The red haired boy didn't say anything. Just…stared straight ahead. It kinda freaked me out.

"DINNER BELL! YOOHOO? ANYONE THERE???" the boy in the black skull shirt yelled. So his name is Dinner Bell? That's a pretty strange name.

The boy seemed to snap out of whatever he was in, and looked around at us.

He seemed to want to say something, but all that came out was, "Uh…"

The green haired boy looked worriedly at the other boy, and then walked away from us, motioning for the other boy to follow. Where were they going?

"Umm, so you don't remember anything, Isabella?" the boy in the blue overalls asked.

I shook my head. "I don't even recognize that name," I said.

The boy perked up a bit. "That's alright, we can teach you! Umm, well, I'm Baljeet Pastile." The boy nudged the other boy in the arm.

"Oh, and I'm Buford. Buford Van Stomm," he said, glaring at Baljeet.

I stood up and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella…I think."

Baljeet nodded. "Let's see…what else can we tell her?"

"Well, we both live down the street from you and Dinner Bell," Buford said.

"Dinner Bell is an odd name for a boy. So Bell is his last name?" I asked.

Buford fell to his knees laughing.

I looked over at Baljeet. "Am I missing something?"

Baljeet smiled. "Dinner Bell isn't his _real_ name. Buford just likes to call him that. His real name is Phineas Flynn. And the other boy his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher."

"Gosh, that's a lot of names to remember," I commented.

"You should do what I do to remember things: make a rhyme. I'll start. 'My name is Baljeet, I live down the street, and the kind of food I don't like is cabbage."

"'Cabbage'? But shouldn't it rhyme with the other words?"

Baljeet shook his head. "That would make it too easy!

"So what if it's easy? Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?" Buford cut in. He was back to his feet again.

Baljeet ignored him. "Again, my name is Baljeet, I live down the street, and the kind of food I don't like is…"

Surprisingly, Buford cutting in made me forget what he didn't like to eat. I just took a swing at it. "Uh…beets?"

"Ugh. No, it's cabbage! Why can't you get it right???" he groaned.

"You can't have everything rhyme but the answer, Jeet. If I was her, I woulda guessed beets, too." Buford cut in again. Now his name was 'Jeet'? Ugh, this name thing is way too hard to remember.

I noticed now that the other two boys had come back from wherever they'd left to. The red haired boy spoke up. Phineas Fletcher? Or was that Ferb Flynn? Or…wait a minute…

"Guys," Ferb – or maybe Phineas – said, "Ferb thinks he knows how to get her memory back."

So he was Phineas. Unless it was another nickname…

Well, anyways, the boy with green hair explained his plan to Baljeet and Buford.

"Hmm…it sounds crazy enough to work. Alright, let's try it!" said Buford.

We all turned to the boy named Baljeet.

"I still think rhyming is better…but I guess it doesn't matter," he sighed.

"Great!" the red haired boy said. "We need to get a bunch of Isabella's things and bring them back here. Go find anything or anyone who might help. Oh," he added, "don't bring her mom. We don't wanna freak her out. We'll use her as a last resort."

"I'll get the Fireside Girls and Pinky," said Baljeet.

"I can probably find some stuff from her room that'll help," Buford said.

"And me and Ferb will get out our blueprints," the red haired boy finished. I hadn't realized that there was a little blue thing sitting next to him. It made a strange sound. It sounded sorta familiar…

"Hey, I bet Perry can help, too! Common', let's get moving!"

* * *

**So…it is what it is.**

**Next chapter soon!**


	5. What I'm Supposed to Remember

Chapter 5 – What I'm Supposed to Remember

**Izzy's in for a long afternoon with who she thinks are complete strangers making her try to remember strange things.**

* * *

The red and green haired boys stayed with me in the backyard with a huge notebook full of loose papers. The other two boys eventually showed up, with many things – and people – with them.

"I found all the Fireside Girl, her uniform, and her dog Pinky," reported Baljeet. A bunch of girls stood behind him, and a shaking thing, supposedly my dog, was sitting at his feet.

"Great! And what did you find, Buford?" the red haired boy asked.

"I gots a bunch of her bows, a dress, her iPod, and a photo album from her closet," Buford said, holding the items in his open palms. "And whatever you do, DON'T ask me to go back in there!" he finished, then shuddered at the memory. Is my room that terrible? Not that I should really care, I mean, I barely know who I am. Maybe I wanted my room to look terrible.

"O…kay then…" the red haired boy said, looking as clueless as I felt. "Let's try this stuff out and see what happens."

* * *

I've been sitting here with my 'friends' for a while now, and I've come to the conclusion that I've had a very confusing life.

The girls with Baljeet didn't help me a lot. I think they're called the "Fire Girls" or something. Why they all wear the same thing all the time, I'll ever understand.

Pinky my 'dog' didn't seem like a dog at all. He shakes all the time, almost like he has rabies, and it's really freaky.

At one point, they got really excited when they showed me a pink dress and some bows. I said, "Hey, I recognize this! This is the same thing I'm wearing right now!" They must have thought I recognized it beyond that, which I don't. And I still don't understand why I supposedly wear the same thing all the time.

They also showed me an alarm clock, but that wasn't familiar, either.

The red haired boy was sitting in the grass near the tree with the blue…thing. His…stepbrother, I think, was trying to clean up the yard. I don't blame him for cleaning; the whole yard looks disgusting.

After Buford left with the alarm clock, the red haired boy walked over to me with the blue thing in his arms.

"Um, Isabella? This is Perry. He's mine and Ferb's pet platypus," he said. So it was a _platypus_.

He set the platypus down on my lap. I looked down at him. He was small, and kinda furry. I started to pet him.

"Hmm…Perry…" I muttered to myself as I pet him. "The name sounds a little familiar…" I was trying to wrack my brain for a memory when Perry started growling/purring, or whatever you wanna call it.

My eyes widened at the sound. That sound! I _know_ that sound!

"Wait a minute! I _do _remember Perry!" I exclaimed.

The boy looked overjoyed. "You remember him?!?"

"Yeah, I think so!" I said, nodding.

The boy turned toward the others in the yard. "GUYS! SHE REMEMBERS PERRY!" he called out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to us.

"Seriously? She remembers him?" asked Buford. Or maybe that was Baljeet…

I heard some kind of muttering coming from Baljeet, or maybe Buford, but it was too low to hear.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Phineas – or maybe Ferb - asked me.

I thought really hard. And I just spoke what I was thinking. "Umm…something about…someone always asking where he is? But I don't know who," I said, not really sure if I was right or not.

"Yeah, that's me! I always say that!" Phineas/Ferb replied excitedly.

I stared up at him. I smiled at him, probably because I felt a little guilty that I couldn't remember that. "I still can't match a name to a face, though."

He seemed happy, though, which was good enough for me.

"Maybe we should start showing her the blueprints. Maybe she can get our names by then," his stepbrother said. The other boy nodded, as did the others.

Honestly, I just wanted to get it over with and get my memory back.

* * *

**Yeah, so…next chapter coming up!**


	6. Inventions, Memories, & Me As Clueless

Chapter 6 – Inventions, Memories, and Me As Clueless As Ever

**Time to look back at old inventions!**

* * *

"Okay, me and Ferb-"the red haired boy started.

"I thought YOU were Ferb?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head. "No, Ferb has green hair. I'm Phineas."

"Ohhhh, okay. Gotcha." Ferb equals green hair, Phineas equals red hair. I guess I can remember that. I wish there was more that I could use to tell them apart. Though the boy sitting with me now – Phineas, right? Well, he seems a little more talkative than his stepbrother. And, kinda cuter, I guess.

"Anyways, me and Ferb have built inventions every day this summer," he continued.

He was in the middle of trying to explain invention things they build to me. Ferb was inside collecting some stuff, and Baljeet and Buford were cleaning up the backyard with the girls. They clean pretty fast, 'cuz the yard doesn't look so bad anymore.

"Why?" I asked him.

"What? Oh, because we get bored, and inventing gives us something to do."

I nodded. "Okay."

"See, we create something for the day, we use it, then it disappears."

Huh? "Wait, what? How does it disappear???"

He sat there just thinking for a moment. "Well, we aren't sure. But that doesn't matter."

Ferb came out of the house then, carrying the notebook and loose papers.

"Here comes Ferb. We'll show you some of the things we've built so far," he told me.

Ferb sat down next to us, and we opened the book.

Phineas pointed to the first picture. "This is when we built a rollercoaster across Danville. It was our first project of the summer."

"It looks like it was a lot of fun!" I said. "But it doesn't look familiar, sorry."

"That's alright," Phineas replied. "There's a bunch of other ones. Like the time we built a giant gorge here in the backyard." he pointed to another picture, this one of him, his brother, a motorcycle, and an old man that looked sorta like Ferb.

"How'd you do that???" I asked, astonished. How could a couple of kids do something like that?

"With a bunch of cranes and bulldozers," he replied. "Nothing, huh?"

I shook my head no.

They repeated this over and over with every picture. I couldn't remember any of them, though. And Phineas looked even more disappointed with every negative shake of my head.

"This is when we created our clothing line," he tried with another, pointing to a picture of the two of us with colored fabric and scissors.

I was honestly starting to get bored with this, since none of it was making me remember anything. But this picture, it struck something.

Pointing, I asked him, "That's me, right?"

"Yeah,"

I pointed to a piece of fabric I was holding. It was red and cut into hearts and triangles. For some reason, it stuck out to me. "What am I holding right there? A shirt design or something?"

He looked down at where I was pointing, and he seemed confused about it, too.

"Hmm…I'm not really sure…"

I noticed then that his brother was poking him in his back.

"Not now, Ferb. We're trying to figure out what Izzy was holding," he replied, swiping his hand away. He was still focused on the picture.

Ferb seemed angry at this, and instead of trying to talk to him, he grabbed him by his collar and pulled him across the yard to what looked like the garage. I watched him go, wondering if Ferb is always this physical. I shrugged it off; he seemed too nice for that. Then again, I didn't seem like the kind of girl who wears the same clothes all the time.

I guess looks _can_ be deceiving.

* * *

**Again, nothing much to say here. Next chapter soon!**


	7. Eh, Not Much

Chapter 7 – Eh, Not So Much

**Let's try some other way of bringing her memory back.**

**The title is sorta an answer to this chapter's brother chapter in AYA, which is called "Any Bells Going Off, Izzy?" I say brother because they're related to each other, sorta how brothers and sisters are related. So this is the sister story of And You Are?. **

…**ranting never seems to get old with me **

* * *

Phineas sat down next to me in the grass and opened up a photo album. The first picture was of a little girl, apparently on her birthday. I figured this girl must be me. I was bouncing on a trampoline with Phineas and his brother Ferb.

Phineas pointed to the picture. "This is back on your 5th birthday."

He handed the album to me. "Wow, we look so little!" I said, turning the page.

This picture was the three of us again, this time on what looked like a beach, though I have no clue where.

"Where was this?" I asked.

"Over at Danville Lake," he replied. "Anything familiar?"

I looked closely over the picture, and realized Perry was there, too. "Hmm…not really…I think Perry in the background is the only thing familiar."

We turned another page, and a picture of us riding bikes down the street greeted me. And another showed us in front of what looked like a dentist's office.

I could only remember bits and pieces from each picture, but not the complete memory. Some of what I remembered didn't seem very significant at all, like the design on Phineas' bike, ice cream flavors, and something about a yellow frog in a swamp. I couldn't recognize anyone, either, except for Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Baljeet, and Buford.

"Alright, how about this one?" Phineas asked me, turning the page again. I honestly don't think this is a good approach, because I'm not remembering anything important, and we've been at it for what seems like hours. I don't think it's good for Phineas, either, because he keeps shaking for no reason. I glanced over at him then, and sure enough, he was shaking violently.

"Umm, are you okay? You don't look too good," I said. His shaking scared me almost as much as the dog that looked like it had rabies.

"Wha-oh, I'm alright," he muttered. "Really, I'm fine."

Ferb was staring down at Phineas, clearly as scared for him as I was. He looked like he wanted to talk to him alone, so I decided to go inside for a bit. "Uh, I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom," I said. It was the best excuse I had. I got up and walked towards the door on the house, then realized I had no clue where the bathroom was. I didn't want them to get suspicious, so I ran back and asked, "…Where's the bathroom?"

Phineas smiled up at me. I never noticed, he has a really nice smile. Maybe I didn't notice because he never smiles that much. "Third door on your left," he said.

"Thanks!" I said, then ran back to the house.

I figured I'd give Ferb five minutes, then I'd go back outside.


	8. Thoughts of an Amnesia Sufferer

Chapter 8 – Thoughts of an Amnesia Sufferer

**This is what Izzy was doing/thinking while she was "going to the bathroom".**

* * *

Of course, when I walked in the house, nothing was familiar to me. Not the living room, not the kitchen, nothing rang a bell in my head. I really didn't need to go to the bathroom, so I just wandered the house thinking of what to do. I eventually decided to just sit on the couch and think.

I really wish I could remember everything, I really do. And everyone seems so nice to be trying to help me out. I must be pretty lucky to have friends who'd waste their afternoon helping me remember the life that I can't remember myself.

Especially Phineas.

I honestly don't know about Phineas. I mean, it seems like we were really close, maybe best friends. But something is telling me it's more than that.

Well, he did seem the most concerned when I couldn't remember anything. And he _was_ the first one I saw when I woke up. I mean, right now he's out there freaking out because he can't get me to remember anything. Is it possible he thinks of me as more than best friends?

And if that's the case, do I feel the same? Or rather, _did_ I?

This really got me thinking. None of the pictures in the album showed any sign of us being more than friends, nor did he ever say anything about us friendship-wise. All he said was we were friends-that's all.

Maybe I'm over thinking this. Yeah, that's gotta be it. He doesn't like-like me, he's just concerned about me. Everyone seems to be. I know I'd be concerned if one of them got amnesia. Well, probably before I got it, anyways.

I really…I just really don't know. Man, amnesia stinks. You don't get to remember anything at all.

I stared down at my hands, and I realized I had a watch on my wrist. If I was right, it had been about five minutes. I guess I should go back to Phineas and Ferb. Hopefully, Ferb got out anything he needed to say.

I walked back outside, shutting the door behind me. Phineas was standing, facing away from me, talking loudly at Ferb. I stayed quiet, curiosity getting the better of me. Even from this far away, I could clearly hear what Phineas was saying. I was as quiet as I could be as I walked up closer to them.

"Alright, let me get this straight. Izzy…loves me. She's loved me since we were three. Everyone except me knew, and now _she _doesn't know because of this stupid amnesia." He made a strage noise, somewhat like a laugh. "Well…well ain't that just great. My best friend in the world has a crush on me, and I don't find out until she can't even tell me. Just wonderful. Simply _wonderful!"_

Wha-what? So, I loved him??? It _was_ more than friendship?

Ferb noticed me standing behind Phineas, and a look of shock crossed his face. "Um, Phineas?"

Phineas didn't stop. He seemed almost hysterical. "Does she daydream of us in fairy tales, in weddings??? That we're supposed to get MARRIED??? I'M TEN FOR PETE'S SAKE! I CAN'T GET MARRIED!!! I CAN'T RAISE A FAMILY!!! I CAN'T EVEN CROSS THE STREET ON MY OWN!!!"

"Um…Phin?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

Ferb pointed at me, and Phineas spun around to face me. He looked completely mortified. I stood there, speechless. And I said the only thing that came to mind.

"I…I loved you?" I asked stupidly.

* * *

**BUMBUMBUM!!!**

**Cliffhanger time again! Yes, there is another chapter missing, if you were following it exactly compared to AYA. This chapter spands between chapters 10 and 11 of AYA.**

**Chapter 9 up later tonight!**


	9. Stuff I Wasn't Supposed To Hear

Chapter 9 – Stuff I Shouldn't Have Heard

**Took forever to update, but this is the 2****nd**** chapter update tonight! **

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

I just stood there awkwardly, staring at Phineas, waiting to see what he'd say. He looked like he was mentally cursing at himself, which made it all the more awkward.

Finally, he spoke. Well, more like stuttered. "I, uh…Isabella, you…heard all of that, didn't you." He stared down at his feet.

I nodded.

He didn't raise his eyes as he answered, "Umm…well, yeah. Yeah, you did like me."

Wow, this is…just, wow. I guess…I guess everything I was thinking inside was true.

Ferb spoke, interrupting the awkward silence. "Maybe I could explain this better."

Phineas just nodded, not looking up from his feet.

Ferb sat down in the grass, and motioned at me to sit down next to him. I looked over at Phineas, who still would not look up, then sat down. Phineas sat at Ferb's other side.

Ferb opened the album one of the pictures from before. The one about the clothing design. "Remember before, when you guys couldn't figure what this thing was that you were holding?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" was all I could say.

"Well, that's actually a cut out you made. See how it looks like hearts and triangles?"

I simply nodded at him, wondering if he knew what it meant. 'Cuz I still didn't, that's for sure.

"Well," he said, "the triangles are actually Phineas. He looks sort of like a triangle, so you cut out hearts around them to show that you like him."

I glanced at Phineas, who had finally raised his head. But he noticed me looking at him and lowered his head again. I turned my attention back to Ferb, and asked him the biggest question on my mind. "So…if I showed him…that I liked him…then why does he seem so surprised right now?"

Ferb didn't seem to know what to say. "Umm, honestly, Phineas is a little…well, he didn't really understand this stuff until now."

This was a lot to take in. I layed down in the grass and closed my eyes. So it was only a one-way relationship. I was in love with him, but he didn't realize it. Finally, I asked, "So…am I ever…ever going to get my memory back? Am I gonna be stuck this way, confused and not knowing who I am?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phineas flinch.

Ferb didn't seem to know what to say again, because he didn't answer. Instead, Phineas answered for him.

"I…I don't really know for sure. But even if you don't…you know, get it back…we could try and start over. Like when we first met. We could pretend to meet all over again, introduce you to the town like it's your first day here. You could start your whole life all over again, make it the way you want it to be."

I thought on that a bit. I guess starting over was easier than going back to something I can't remember. Finally, I said, "Yeah, I guess that could work."

Phineas sat there, deep in thought. We sat like that for what seemed like forever, until I saw Ferb handing something to Phineas. He stared down at it, still not saying anything.

After a moment, he moved over next to me and showed me the object in his hands.

"I know it's a long shot," he said, " but…do you remember this? It was you and me at the Labor Day carnival last year." He gave me the picture.

I looked down on it, and saw Phineas and I standing together at what indeed looked like a carnival. It had hearts drawn all over it. And then a bell went off. Well, a very small bell, like all the other pictures he'd shown me. "Hmm…it sorta looks familiar, but…I don't know."

He sighed. Out of disappointment, I guess. He took the picture back, flipped it, and handed it back to me. He seemed very timid about it. "Do…do you…remember…writing this?"

I looked back down at it. There was writing on it, in what looked like crayon. It said, "Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 4-Eva" on it.

It didn't really look familiar, and I was saying that to Phineas when a bell went off. Not a little bell like before, not a regular bell, but a huge one. One that was loud and pounding, and made my head hurt. This…this writing…I know this! I wrote this the day we took it at the carnival. I got home, and a got out my box of crayons and picked out every red and pink one I could find, and wrote my heart out on the back. And I drew hearts all over Phineas and me.

And then, all at once, it came rushing back to me. Phineas, the thing I lived for, my knight in shining armor, my prince, my…

My head began to spin wildly, and everything suddenly went black.


	10. It's Back, I Remember, And What The Crud

Chapter 10 – It's Back! I Remember! And What The Crud?!?

**Sorry for such a long wait, but I'm kinda busy right now. But I'll try and update quicker!**

* * *

Black.

Everything is black.

I can't see anything. But I _can_ hear something.

It sounds like…shouting. And now I can feel something shaking me, to the point where it almost hurt. Was there an earthquake?!?

But all of a sudden, it stopped. But the shouting didn't. I could just barely make out the words I heard:

"-doesn't wake up again? What if she's stuck in a coma or something? What if-"

That sounded like…Phineas? Why is Phineas shouting, and who's in a coma?

I cracked my eyes open a bit, and it wasn't black anymore. I made out the figures of Phineas and Ferb standing not too far away from me. I tried to speak, but it came out as just a mumble. But it was loud enough to get Phineas' attention, because he turned around suddenly to face me.

I sat up, my head spinning a bit. Did I just get knocked out or something? "Whoa, what happened?" I asked, to neither one in particular.

Phineas had a worried look on his face, which just made me think more that I'd got knocked out. "Uh, Isabella? Do you…do you _remember_ anything?" he asked me.

"About what?" I asked, not really sure what he was talking about. I looked behind him, to where our spaceship is. Well, where it used to be. Now there was nothing. "Wait, where'd the ship go?" I asked him. "I didn't miss the flight, did I?"

Phineas got a wild look on his face, one of excitement. Then he lunged at me. It took me a moment to realize he was hugging me. Really tightly.

"You remember! You actually remember!!!" he screamed loudly.

If it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't breathe, I wouldn't had minded staying like this. But the lack of oxygen was making my head swim. "Uh, Phineas? You're…sorta crushing me," I choked out; he released his grip. "And what are you talking about?" I added. "We only just started building it this morning."

Ferb interrupted Phineas before her could say anything. "Isabella? Do you know who I am?"

I stared at him stupidly. Where'd that come from? "…yeah, you're Ferb Fletcher. Why wouldn't I?" I asked him.

He held up his hands defensively. "Just checking," he said.

I looked at Phineas, confused. "Phineas, what's going on?"

"Uh, it's a long story," he replied.

"Well, I think I have a right to know, if it involves me," I replied, crossing my arms. And I meant it. If I did get knocked out, I'd at least like to know why.

Phineas, Ferb, and I sat together, telling me of what seemed an almost impossible story: I had supposedly lost my memory because of an asteroid crash, and everyone had spent the whole day trying to get my memory back. Then, I fainted, and when I woke up I was back to normal.

But there seemed to be a gap in the story: the reason I blacked out in the first place.

And that was the first thing I asked when they finished. "Wait, there's something I don't understand. How come I fainted, and what does that have to do with me getting my memory back?"

Phineas suddenly turned his head away from me. His entire face was beet red, which made me suspicious of what he was keeping from me.

Ferb seemed to noticed this too. "Well, we sorta found a photo in your room, and we thought maybe it would help get your memory back," he said.

"Which one? I've got a whole album full of them," I said. Which got me thinking: what one picture could get my whole memory back, when nothing else could?

Ferb sighed, then took a picture out of his pocket. I reached for it, but he kept it far away from me.

He looked a little embarrassed as he said, "Umm…well, we're sorry that it had to come down to _this_ picture, because we realize now that it was kind of private. But what's done is done." He handed me the picture.

I looked at the picture in my hands. It was Phineas and I at a carnival. And my heart sank when I realized it was _the_ carnival picture. The one I had drawn on.

I jumped to my feet and screamed at Ferb. "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS FROM?!?"

"Your room," he replied, not at all phased.

That got me even madder than before. What was his problem?!? "I KNOW THAT, BUT WHY WOULD YOU TAKE _THIS _ONE? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT THIS ISN'T A PICTURE I WANT SHOWN TO JUST ANYONE!"

He didn't move an inch. "Isabella, relax. Like I said, it was our last chance to get your memory back. Without it, you'd still have no clue who you are."

I thought on that, and I realized he had a point. I'd rather be ticked and know who I am than have no clue what the heck was going on. I continued sitting there, deep in thought. I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye, and I realized it was Phineas.

Wait, Phineas??? He can't see this!!!

I scrambled as fast as I could to hide the picture behind her back, and put on my best fake smile I could. I don't think it worked.

Ferb spoke up. "Isabella, forget about it. Don't try to hide the picture. Because Phineas has already seen it."

Oh no. Oh fudge, this can't be happening."Y-you m-mean…h-he-" I stuttered.

Ferb nodded. "Yeah, he knows."

I felt my face go red. How could this happen?!? My biggest secret, blown when I wasn't even around to see it. This is the worst thing that's ever happened. NOW what am I gonna do?!?!?

Ferb cleared his throat. "I don't think just sitting here is going to solve anything. The subject has been avoided for too long. You guys gotta talk this out."

TALK IT OUT?!? Was he CRAZY?!? I can't even look at him right now! How the heck am I supposed to say ANYTHING to him?!?

* * *

**Uh oh, Izzy knows! What's gonna happen next?!?**


	11. Talking Everything Out

Chapter 11 – Talking Everything Out

**Lame title, I know. Sorry for the delay, I'm a bit of a busy bee right now. 2 stories in progress, 1 new one started yesterday, 4 stories on the way, and a MAJOR case of writers/artists block. Oh, and I just baked a batch of brownies. Wait…do I smell smoke?**

* * *

"I'll leave you two alone," Ferb said, then went inside.

Neither of us said a word. We just sat in the grass, our faces beat red. red in our faces. The awkward silence was driving me mad, so I broke it.

Not looking up at him, I said, "So…you found out."

"Yeah." Guess he didn't wanna talk either.

Awkward silence again. This time he broke it.

"Izzy, why…why didn't you ever tell me?"he asked.

The big question, the one that I've always dreaded, because I was always afraid my answer would come true: "I thought…if I told you, and you didn't feel the same…our friendship would be awkward. And you wouldn't wanna be friends anymore."

He stared at me and replied, "Izzy, that would never happen! You're my best friend, and this isn't gonna change that. I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

I looked up from my shoes to stare back at him. He…he still wants to be friends? Even after all this? "Y-you mean that?"

"Of course I do! Why would I stop being your friend because you…well, you know."

Without thinking much of it, I blurted out, "D-do y-you…do _y-you_ feel t-that w-way?" Embarrassed, I returned my gaze to my feet – one with my pink shoe, the other with just a dirty sock on.

I feared this day would come, and his answer would pretty much decide everything for me.

* * *

**Good, my brownies are fine! False alarm on the smoke thing.**


	12. He's On The Fence, And I Just Fell Off

Chapter 12 – He's On the Fence, And I Just Fell Off

**LOL love the chapter name **** Why he's on the fence, you'll learn in a minute.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Phineas was really quiet, which was completely weird for him. He didn't seem to know what to say. He'd open his mouth, but nothing would come out.

Finally, he was able to stutter, "I…I…d-don't k-know." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I mean, I'm not saying that I _don't_. I just…I just don't know. I'm just so confused."

By this time he was pacing back and forth, looking nervous and confused. He continued on. "I mean, not that I don't like you, I just don't know if I like you _that _way. I mean, I'm not definitely saying no, but I'm not really saying yes either. I mean-"

I interrupted him then, and walked over to him. "Phineas, I u-understand. Y-you need time to think. I shouldn't b-be rushing you." My voice began to crack.

He stopped pacing abruptly and looked at me. "Wait, you shouldn't be apologizing, _I_ should. _I'm _the one who made you wait this long." He started pacing again and groaned. "Why can't I talk to you anymore? We used to talk for a long time without stopping. Now I can't even say a sentence without saying something that doesn't make sense. God, what is _wrong_ with me???"

"Phineas…" I said, trying to calm him down. He was getting a bit hysterical, and it was honestly scaring me a bit.

But he didn't skip a beat. "This whole thing is just so confusing! I just…I wish I knew how I felt. I just can't decide if I like you that way or not. But WHY??? I've known you my whole life, and I still don't know??? What kinda friend doesn't even know how they feel about their best friend???

"_Phineas…_"

"And now I'm probably freaking you out. Why can't I just figure out how I feel??? It's as simple as saying 'I love you' or 'I don't love you', yet I can't say it!!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH-"

"PHINEAS!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He stopped pacing, but he still had a crazy look in his eyes, like he was mentally arguing with himself. A grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "PHINEAS! Snap out of it! Calm down!" I shouted.

"Look. I'm not looking for an answer right now. I don't need an answer so quickly. How about we try again when you're calmer?" I dropped my hands and sighed. He obviously wasn't ready to think about this kinda stuff, not after everything that happened today. "I'll see you tomorrow." I made my way across the yard to the gate so I could go home, when I felt a tug on my wrist.

I looked behind me at Phineas, who was pulling me back. "Wait. Don't go." I stopped trying to walk towards the gate. "I just…I don't want you to go. Not like this."

I turned completely to face him, and the tug on my wrist disappeared. He continued on, "I wanna figure this out. Not later, but now. I don't think I could handle trying to wait." He let out a nervous laugh. "I'd probably go nuts."

I smiled, but I really wasn't sure how in the world we'd figure this out. "Alright. But how?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess I'm just…well, not used to the idea of you liking me that way. It's…strange for me," he confessed.

"I should have realized this was going to happen. I just didn't know _when_." I absentmindedly shuffled my feet.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't realize it earlier. How you feel…about me, it never really crossed my mind. I should've paid attention more."

I thought of a minor solution, one that would work temporarily until he made his decision. "Well…even if you're not ready to decide how you feel, can we be, you know, a little closer? Not like _dating_ close, but that if I did something, like…" I gathered up a bit of courage and grabbed his hand in mine. "…like that, it wouldn't me so awkward. Since you know now how I feel." I blushed a little, as did he.

"I'd…I'd like that. Because I wanna be close to you. I don't know if I'd ever be really ready to date _anyone_, 'cuz I'm not really the romantic type, to be honest," he replied, and gave me my favorite smile.

I smiled back at him, and he tightened the grip on my hand.

"So, _close _friends?" he asked me.

"Close friends." I nodded.

He paused a moment to think, then gave me a hug. Not like before, where I almost couldn't breathe, but one that was really nice. I hugged him back, and instinctively laid my head on his shoulder.

So. This was how it was gonna be. He'd know how I've felt for forever, and I'd know that he…well, that he didn't know how he felt. This wasn't at all like how I'd imagined this day to be. I had two scenarios in my head for this moment: the one where he'd reject me, he'd laugh in my face, and I'd run home crying, insisting to my mother that we had to move as soon as possible. The other, the one I fantasized all day about, was he'd accept me and sweep me off my feet, and we'd live together forever and ever. With a bunch of rainbows and unicorns, but that part was a little far-fetched.

This moment, however, was like neither of them. I'd never imagined that he wouldn't be able to make up his mind.

I hadn't realized that while thinking all this through, I had started crying. And just my luck, Phineas realized this and looked at my face, which I could feel was wet with tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, looking hurt.

"I-I'm f-fine. It's n-nothing," I lied, trying to smile the best I could.

"You know as well as I do that that's a lie. Now what's bugging you?" He wiped away the tears on my face with the back of his hand.

I knew lying wasn't gonna work anymore, so I just told him the truth as best as I could. "I d-don't k-know. I j-just…I n-never t-though this w-was how we'd end up. I don't know _how_ we'd end up, b-but I t-thought m-maybe w-we'd…I don't know…" my voice was cracking again.

He interrupted. "You were looking for a fairy tale ending, weren't you."

"I g-guess…" there was no denying it. I felt myself cry harder, though I tried to keep the tears back.

"I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but…" out of nowhere, he grabbed me around the waist. I stopped crying instantly, because now I was more shocked than sad.

And the most wonderful thing in the world happened: he kissed me.

It was so new, this feeling of kissing someone. I had to mentally yell at myself to stop standing there like an idiot and kiss back. Without meaning to, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

It was absolutely wonderful. I've always dreamed of kissing Phineas, but I was always snapped out of my daydreaming right before our lips actually met. Now I realize I could never had imagined how it would feel. Because it was way better than any dream could make it seem. I could have stood there kissing him forever.

Suddenly, I heard a noise, like someone clearing their throat. We both broke the kiss, looking around to find the source of the noise. The cause: Ferb, sitting out on a lawn chair watching us.

We both turned red again. Though my attention was on Ferb, I noticed that Phineas had wrapped his arm around my waist. I giggled a bit in embarrassment.

"Uh…how much of that did you see?" Phineas asked his brother.

To our horror, Ferb held up a camera. "Enough to get a few pictures of you two." He smiled at us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phineas' face go even more red. "You better give me that camera, Fletcher!" he called to Ferb.

"In your dreams, Flynn. I'll just save the film for a better day. Who knows, it might come in handy." With that, he ran back in the house.

I could feel Phineas trying to make a move to run after him, so I tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Just let him go. So what if he's got pictures?" I said, wrapping my arms back around his neck. I stared into his eyes, trying to distract him. "We've got the real thing." I kissed him.

I felt him smile and kiss me back.

* * *

**Yay for mushy chapters! My absolute fave chapter in the story, and it was also my fave chapter to write.**


	13. FINALLY!

Chapter 13 – FINALLY!

**Sorry for taking so long (ugh, I hate writers/artists block, SO annoying…) to update. FYI, this is the last real chapter of the story. There's an epilogue after this, though, so don't just leave the story after you finish reading this chapter.**

* * *

Everything felt right in the world. Here I was, in my best friend/crush's backyard, FINALLY exactly doing what I've always dreamed of doing. I couldn't get over how wonderful I felt.

After awhile, I knew I had to leave. Mom would freak out if I got home late for dinner, and I could see how dark out it was already. So, even though I hated to, I broke the kiss.

He looked at me, surprised. "Hey, why'd you do that for?" he asked, and I could tell he was joking around.

I smiled at him. "Phineas, it's already night time. I gotta go home."

He looked down at his watch, and the time obviously surprised him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Once again, I walked over to the gate.

"Wait," I heard him call, and suddenly he was beside me."I could…walk you home. If you want."

Could this day get any better?! "Okay," I replied, and I felt myself blush. Then he grabbed my hand, and I blushed even more. Yep, just got better.

We walked hand in hand down our street, occasionally glancing up at the sky, but mostly just looking at one another, smiling. After a while, Phineas started whistling a song, and started singing. I gladly joined in.

**Phineas **Isabella **Together**

**Now I can finally see, **

**That my best friend's always loved me.**

And I'm as happy as can be-ee,

**It's the age-old story**

**How a naïve boy meets a pretty girl**

**And now I wouldn't give 'um up**

**For the whole wide world**

**She loves to make me laugh**

He's always there for me

**And now we're closer than ever,**

**Oh, can't you see-ee?**

**As we make somethin' new each day,**

Love will always find a wa-ay

To keep us as happy as can be-ee,

**It's the age-old story**

**How a naïve boy meets a pretty girl**

**And now I wouldn't give 'um up**

**For the whole wide world**

I've always dreamed of this day

**And now it's come our way**

**Now we're closer than ever,**

**And that's the way it'll stay-ay**

Oooh…

We both giggled as we came up to her house. We stood there, him holding both my hands, just facing one another. I could still feel a blush on my face, and his face was bright pink, too.

Before I went in, I said, "You know, I might have lost my memory and all, but I still think today was the best day I've ever had." I kissed his cheek, then walked to the door and was about to turn the knob when…

"Izzy, hold on," I heard him say, and felt his hand in mine. I went back to where he was standing, wondering what was up.

"Yeah?"

"I…I have my answer," he stuttered. His face turned a darker pink, now almost red.

I stared at him. "…and...?" My heart sank, because my first thought was that he was gonna say he didn't feel the same. So what he said next caught me off guard.

"I've realized that…yes, I _do_ love you."

Without meaning too, I squealed and caught him in a hug. But I guess I was a little too rough, because he tripped and we both fell, me on top of him. We both started giggling, and neither of us made any attempt to get up.

"You know by now how long I've waited for you to say that," I said, trying to get over the giggles and be a little serious.

"And you know by now how long it takes me to figure things like that out," he replied. His face formed a huge smile.

We lay there in the grass, me trying to keep my balance to top of him, and just stared into each other's eyes. It was the exact kinda romantic mushy stuff I've always wanted.

He tried to make a move and kiss me, but I saw it and got to him first. We kissed like this, laying in the grass, not caring about a thing in the world besides ourselves.

And by the time I realized mom was really gonna get freaked out, it was 8:45pm. We said goodbye for real, and I went inside. Mom was watching TV and saw me come in.

"Isa, where have you been out to, it's so late!" she exclaimed.

"Phineas…" was all I could say. I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

I guess mom could already tell what happened, because she just smiled and went back to watching TV. I ran –well, to me it felt like I flew- to my bedroom and sat on my bed, just thinking about everything that had happened today. I thought I could faintly hear singing coming from outside. It sounded like Phineas.

**And I'm as happy as can be-ee,**

**Because now I know that**

**My best friend Izzy**

**Had a crush on me,**

**And even though I had**

**Missed it complete-ly,**

**I still figured it out**

**And now it's all okay,**

**Because I realize now that,**

**I feel the same wa-ay.**

I smiled to myself, because everything felt right in the world.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Epilogue coming soon!**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue - Not Much Has Changed…Sort Of

**The stunning conclusion to the story. A lot has happened since I started writing this story, including:**

**Finding my online little sister Peanutbuttergirl1997 on FF, when I thought she was only on dA **

**Coming up with 4 new story ideas, all to be written soon**

**Started getting back into Kids Next Door**

**Started a chat fiction for Kids Next Door called KND Chat Addicts**

**Reached 3000 pageviews on dA**

**Promoted awareness for the "Saving Emily" act**

**Yep, a lot has happened.**

**Okay, on with the finale!**

* * *

_**~2 WEEKS LATER~**_

It's a regular summer day, and as usual I'm heading over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Life hasn't changed so much since that day; I'm still the same me, I still wear my dress and bow, and I still go over to their house every day to help them with their projects.

Well…I guess not everything has stayed the same. Phineas and I's relationship, for instance. We're so much closer now, and I'm proud to say that I'm his girlfriend. Officially, too, at least if you ask the media.

Reporters all over the tri-state area had a field day when they found out about us. We were the top story 3 days in a row. According to Phineas, Ferb had the pictures from his camera that night sent to the newsroom the next morning. And everyone went crazy over it.

Phineas himself hasn't changed his personality. He's still the curious and adventurous type I've come to know and love. And Phineas definitely loves me; he says it about 5 times a day, and he never strays far from my side. No dates yet, because of the whole non-romantic thing about him, but that's fine by me. A kiss once in a while is all I need.

To think, all of this started because we were trying to build a spaceship into outer space. Speaking of which, Phineas publically (the public being the children of Danville) stated that he's never going back into space, or even attempt to. He confided in me later on that it would bring back too many sad memories for him, and he couldn't risk another asteroid-related accident. And I totally agree.

Not bad for a couple of ten year olds.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Yes, it's short. Don't rub it in :D**

**Let me just take the space I have here to thank everyone for their support, reviews, and input on this story. You guys rock!**

**Until next time, Lexi signing out.**

**Consider this story now…**

*****COMPLETE*****


End file.
